


Among the Stars

by Anaya_of_Wolves



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battling Heartless, Crossover, Explanations, Friendship, Gen, Mystery, Post-Canon, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Saving the World, Slight anxiety attack, Traveling to Different Worlds, discussions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaya_of_Wolves/pseuds/Anaya_of_Wolves
Summary: The Darkness has spread to Eos.While on his way to form the convenants with the Astrals, Noctis and his group find themselves attacked by strange shadow creatures they have never seen before.  What happens to them comes as a great surprise and cost of so much.  They will find themselves stranded on a new world, finding out things that they had never thought or dreamed possible, and trying to find a way to save their world as well.Thankfully, they will be helped by those that have fought great battles before against the Darkness.  Can these heroes of Light help these four reclaim their home?
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 8





	1. Star of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY got around to typing up this! I knew that, with the start of this new year, that I was going to do something big! So, I decided to write my FFXV/KH crossover that I have been bouncing around in my head. At first, I tried to rp it with someone, but that ended up not lasting. I still wish that I could have, but I figured that it would be better if I wrote it. Since I get to choose what happens then. But this definitely will be a big step for me to take, and I hope that I can keep the writing juices going to finish it up!
> 
> Sidenotes: This takes place after the end of KH3, but ignoring the fact of what happened to Sora. Just assume everything is all well and good! For FFXV, this takes place as Noct is having those headaches from Titan but hasn't gone to the Astral yet!
> 
> Guys, let me know what you think and give me some support! Definitely going to need it for a fic like this one!

_The darkness spreads like a stain_

_Tell me where should I start the journey away  
_ _Tell me where should I go from here  
_ _Tell me how should I find my way in the dark  
_ _I'm walking alone living in the shadow of me_

-”The Shadow” by 8-Point Rose

**~ / ~ / ~ / ~**

Another pounding headache subsided, leaving only an ache behind in lasting remnant that Noctis still found to be the bane of existence right now. He rested his head on his arm that he kept up on the _Regalia_ 's door, trying to will away the lingering pain that came. Each time came almost frantic feelings that morphed into anxiety within him. Like the gods were warning him in the worst way possible.

"Doing alright, Noct?" Prompto asked from the shotgun seat, nearly turning all the way around to look back at the prince. There was a deep-set worry in the blond's face that told the prince that Prompto hadn't _just_ noticed him in pain.

Instead of letting himself appear weak in front of the guys -even though they would never hold it against him, after all they had and will have to do-, Noct muttered out, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Shared looks among his retinue told him that _no one_ in the car believed him when he said "I'm fine."

Noctis tilted his face away, dragging his gaze from his unbelieving friends to the landscaping passing by.

Duscae burned orange in the setting sun, leaving the Disc to look more aglow than usual. Everything seemed so tranquil, that for a moment Noct could imagine that the world truly was at peace. But far distant sights of Imperial dropships littering the sky and the reminders of war kept him from indulging too long in those thoughts.

Rydielle Ley was several minutes behind them as they traveled the northern road going to Lestallum. A few bounties had sent them out this far, though it was time to work things out there. Plus, a nice meal and bed wouldn't be so expensive now once they got paid.

Those thoughts of comforts and food left Noct distracted enough that he hadn't realized something was wrong until Ignis skidded the _Regalia_ to a stop.

As he asked "What gives, Specs?," Noctis soon felt a coursing pulse of power run through him that left him shocked still.

But it wasn't like the Crystal's magic that flowed through his veins due to his bloodline. It felt...dangerous. Fearful and anxiety-inducing. His heart began to pick up the pace the longer he felt these tremors within him. As though he was a child once more, hiding from the crashing thunder and lightning outside of his bedroom window.

Noct came back to the present, outside of his own mind and what his body was feeling, to the heavy hand of Gladio tugging him up. It only took another second before he was climbing out of the car and seeing what had stopped them in the first place. Not that it made much sense as to what he was seeing before him on the road.

There was far too much daylight for any daemons to spawn, so whatever these creatures were weren’t the foes they faced before. There was something strange about them, otherworldly even if Noctis was being truly honest. The twitchy movements of several of the smaller creatures, with their glowing yellow eyes and ant-like bodies, all continued to give him ill feelings. Feelings that told him something was very _wrong_ right now.

“What- what should we do?” he asked the others, finding his voice as he continued to stare at the smaller creatures that were coming up from the ground like daemons. But these almost appeared like shadows, stretching out on the flat surface before rising up to form a creature.

“Dude, _what_ are they?” Prompto stated the question on all their minds.

But none of them had any idea.

What they did know was that those creatures didn’t take long before they focused their attention on the prince and his retinue. Once they did, that’s when the small shadows skittered their way over.

Ignis summoned a polearm from the Armiger, frowning at the onslaught of unknown creatures, “Worry about “what” after we deal with them.”

Gladio made a sound of agreement with the advisor and summoned his own broadsword. Prompto was next, leaving Noctis to be the last to pull forth a weapon to defend himself and his friends. The more they used the Armiger almost seemed to spur on the creatures, who soon almost began to multiple as they made their way over. There wasn’t, however, enough to think on that before the fighting began.

The fighting wasn’t difficult, not for them and their training, but problems quickly arose. The shadowy creatures apparently could swipe at them and make contact, doing so several times, and bounce off their weapons in the case of Gladio’s large sword. But, in return, none of their attacks put any of them down. What ended up happening was just that the not-daemons were pushed back momentarily, before darting back closer for their next attacks.

Noctis found that gut-wrenching fear returning and battling with his survival instincts of fighting.

Because there had to be a way to fight and actually put down these creatures!

More shadows aimed their attacks at him, causing him to go more on defensive than offensive. Even when he tried to put the _Regalia_ between him and the creatures -and leading this group away from the others-, they were honed in on him. It was frightening how they didn’t make a sound and continued their jerky movements towards him.

After blocking a jumping attack by one of the shadows with his Engine blade, Noct felt himself back up straightening against the guardrail. The metal railing halted him, leaving him dealing with the oncoming group without a way further back. His mind jumped to a few ideas of putting more space between him and the group of creatures, and Noct tried to figure out which was the better option.

He spotted Ignis at a distance, who also looked over towards the prince with a worried look upon his face.

“Noct!” the advisor’s voice rung out loudly, startling even Noctis himself when he heard Ignis sound like that.

Just as he raised his blade up to throw and warp away, a deep, ominous rumbling from behind him knocked him nearly off his feet. He stumbled away from the guardrail and turned, looking for the next threat. When it began to form, that’s when his breath caught in his throat.

It rose from the ground, from a wide puddle of darkness, and continued to _rise_. It was enormous. Far larger than any daemon that they had ever faced. It might have been bigger than any daemon recorded in history. It’s inky black form, similar to the smaller shadows, blocked out the setting sun on the horizon as it stood there now fully formed.

Noct’s instincts took over, making him turn a half-step and warp away to the others. They gathered around each other, holding their weapons tightly in their hands as they waited for the creature to fully emerge. When it did, none of them could really _grasp_ just how on Eos such a creature could be there. It didn’t seem real to them.

“What in the hell is that thing?” Gladio muttered out, knuckles turning white by how much he held tight to the broadsword. The height alone proved that the threat was much greater than what they could handle at the moment. 

“Get back to the _Regalia_!” Ignis yelled out, knowing that retreating was their best option right now. The thing was far too large for them to handle.

“Is that even a daemon?!” Prompto couldn’t help shouting over the shots from his handgun as the tallest creature stepped its way over the guardrail. One of its hands landed on the metal railing and then proceeded to crush it under its weight. 

Prompto’s face paled at the sight, which made for two of them when Noct watched as well.

“I have no idea,” Ignis muttered back, his voice tight with concern and control. As he used his polearm to bat away a couple of the smaller shadows, he noticed the movement of the larger creature’s arm. Quickly, he stopped them all just as the creature plunged its hand into the ground.

A large pool of the same kind of oozing darkness formed around the buried fist. From there, more of the smaller shadows rose up, skittering away. But when the creature pulled its fist up from the ground, the pool remained and began to spread outwards like flowing water. The large shadowy creature began to make its lumbering way over, leaving the puddle to consume more and more of the ground in its wake.

Noct, once more, couldn’t really believe what he was seeing.

It was a nightmare; it had to be. Something about all of this didn’t _seem_ possible. There was the realness of the world around them all, but what was going on didn't feel real. Like walking into class naked, but if there were hundreds of Magitek troopers waiting for him instead of classmates.

The puddle spread out towards the _Regalia_ , and Noctis got to watch as his father’s car began to dip into the ground, like sinking into mud. The last rays of sunset reflected off the sleek black paint, shimmering before winking out as the car disappeared into wherever that puddle dragged it down to.

An ache rose up in the prince’s chest, closing his throat at the thought of never seeing that car again. It wasn’t just because of the car, but his father-

“Noct, we need to move! Now!” Gladio’s hand grabbed his jacket collar and yanked Noct back. He helped the prince right himself before then began to run down the road. “We have to run for the outpost! Get some back-up! That _thing_ isn’t going to go down-”

Noct agreed, though yelled out to the rest, “Wait! Stop!” As he finished saying that and making them stumble to a stop, a dark meteor descended from the sky several feet in front of them. Where it landed, it created another of those puddle of darkness.

But it wasn’t the only to fall from the heavens.

Several more fell, creating more and more of those puddles and swallowing ground just as quickly. With this way blocked, Noctis glanced back over his shoulder to see that the other was blocked as well. The creatures were also advancing on them too, steadily.

They were trapped now on this long stretch of road, so far from the nearest place of civilization and left to certain doom.

 _Dad, Luna, everyone who needed my help...I’m sorry…_ Noct thought as everything, the world, condensed to just him and his three close friends.

As he faced down these creatures and the growing darkness, the sun’s last rays in the sky slipped away. The stars above began to wink into brilliance, illuminating the large expanse of darkness above. It seemed so fitting and beautiful, and yet tragic all the same when Noct noticed.

But then he watched as even the stars began to fade with dark clouds rolling in. A gathering storm that didn’t feel at all natural in its formation. A storm of darkness that began to swallow up the entire sky just as the creature made their final approach on them.

With readied weapons, Noct stood with Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto. They would face down these creatures and go down swinging. No matter what, he would keep fighting them and doing all that he could to protect both his friends and everyone in Eos that needed his help. He may not have wanted this fate, but it was one he was going to carry out no matter what.

_I AM the Chosen King!_

Just as they were ready to face down all these creatures, the earth began to rumble and shake them off-balance. The rumbling continued, soon causing fissures to open up in the ground and lead into a dark abyss below. As Noct backed up closer to his friends, one of the fissures began to crack its way closer, and, with startling speed, opened up underneath them all.

Light was swallowed up when they fell, leaving them in total Darkness now.

**~ . ~ . ~**

_There was an endless expanse of stars all around him. Like an ocean of stars, surrounding him and blanketing him. He felt comforted by the billions upon billions of specs of light that showed out brilliantly. So many stars there were…_

_“Chosen King…”_

_A deep, rumbling voice rose up from the starry expanse, making him shudder and curl up tighter into himself. The voice spoke from everywhere and from within. It commanded his attention and demanded his acknowledgement._

_But he felt...fearful. Like a child, he felt as though he was being told to do something that he didn’t think he could do._

_“You will heed our words and protect our Star that has been threatened and consumed!”_

_“You will travel far out, among so many bright stars beyond, and stop the Light from disappearing.”_

_“This is the path you must walk. A treacherous path through the Dark and through those that will impede and hinder!”_

_“Guiding you will our voices remain silenced. We cannot offer you anything more now with the connection torn asunder.”_

_“There will be sorrow marking your way!”_

_All these worries battered against him in this starry ocean of darkness. He wanted them to stop, wanted the ache to disappear from his being. It all felt like too much. There was no way he could go on with such warnings. Among the grand, infinite expanse, he didn’t think he could ever truly do or be anything other than a spec among so much._

_Afraid, he was very afraid. There was a consuming fear, filling him up inch-by-inch._

_He wouldn’t be able to do it._

_The stars started to blink out, one-by-one. Each brilliant dot of light shimmered before fading away in the space around and beyond him._

_He wanted to cry out and make them stop from fading away. There must be a way to keep them from disappearing!_

_“Young Chosen King…” the softest voice among the others comforted him now, draping over him like a blanket, “you have much weight to bear. You will help and be hurt. But you will have many in your heart to guide you now. Remember that.”_

_Even if the warmth was only in words and not the physical feelings of heat, he still took them to heart. They were the most calming of everything he had heard here._

_“Your heart will guide you with the Light it carries.”_

_As the words faded away, a brilliant light appeared before him, shimmering in the expanse. The stars around hadn’t stopped their fading, but they did appear to slow in the rate in which they did. He stared at the glowing light, wondering just what it was. It felt...familiar and comforting too._

_So, he reached for this light before him._

_The moment his hand brushed against the brilliance; a warmth settled in his heart. It was heavy but not a burden. Burning but not hurting. It infused a power within him that made him not as afraid anymore. Or rather, it gave him a way to fight against the fear that he had been feeling._

_A way to combat against the Darkness around him._

_With such a feeling, he woke up._

**~ / ~ / ~ / ~**

Slowly, Noctis began to come to with a warm roughness against his cheek. It didn’t feel terrible, but there wasn’t a softness to the stone that made him want to keep sleeping there. Especially since the rest of his body was resting on the hard ground as well, leaving his back to start to twinge in pain from his childhood injury.

He began to groan as he opened his eyes, pushing his body up from the ground.

Thoughts of where they were at and thoughts of why they were sleeping on straight ground, passed through his mind then as he stretched as he sat up. As he looked around, confusion took hold of his mind. Noct didn’t recognize where he was. 

Fading, sunset light layered over the warm-colored buildings lining the streetway he was sitting in. A gentle breeze drifted through the air, carrying smells and distant sounds of an almost sleepy town in idyllic bliss. It certainly wasn’t Lestallum, but it had the same appeal as that city did, just without the smell of spices and cooking that the city always seemed to smell like. But there wasn’t a thought of worry about where he was at, even if he didn’t recognize the place. This town felt home-like in a way that was highly alluring. 

Like he could just stay here and not worry about anything else now...

A sharp spike of worry for the rest of the guys pierced through that haze of comfort in Noct’s mind. He whipped his head around, until the sight of them laying on the ground nearby alleviated some of that worry. None appeared to be waking up, making him further worry more. He managed to at least begin to crawl over to the closest, Ignis, and see if he could get him awake now and help figure out just _where_ they were at too.

“Specs, Specs,” Noct first tried as he lightly shook the other, “Ignis!” He couldn’t stop his voice from raising the longer the other didn’t respond. Just as he was about to yell again, Ignis began to make soft sounds of waking up and opened his eyes from behind his glasses.

“Thank the Astrals you’re awake,” the prince breathed out in relief, sitting back on his behind briefly in managing to get Ignis awake. Just the fear of what if the other hadn’t was enough to sap most of his strength. All of his body sagged with relief but also drained to anything more right now. Noct hated feeling this way.

It took a few moments for Ignis to push himself up, looking as worn as Noctis had felt when he first awoken. He rolled his shoulders and apparently made sure nothing was hurting him. Once he finished, that’s when his attention was set on Noct.

“Are you alright?” Ignis asked, pressing his glasses back into the correct spot. He looked concerned but doing a far better job of keeping himself controlled. Of course, the glances to their two other friends and the ways Ignis’ hands clenched periodically told Noct that the advisor wasn’t not worried about them as well.

“I’m fine,” Noct answered back, knowing he really wasn’t “fine” in any true sense. Nothing felt real, and his body felt too heavy. He almost wanted to lay back down on the cobblestone street to fall back asleep. “Can you help me wake Gladio and Prom’?”

Ignis nodded his head, glancing over to the two that were still sleeping. He then pushed himself up onto his feet and helped Noct up so that they could get to work awaking their friends.

Both similarly woke up groggy and slow, though Prompto glanced around more and muttered out far more many “woah”s than the Shield. He also apparently did enough that soon he looked nauseous, leading Noct to pat his shoulder and keep him focused instead of sick right there.

Noct helped Prompto up, just as Ignis was doing the same for Gladio. A shared look between him and his Shield reassured the other that he was fine. Or, better yet, he was standing and wasn’t hurt enough to stop that from happening. Maybe that wasn’t the best metric to judge how well he and the rest of them were right now, but it was what they had to do now. 

“This doesn’t look like Lestallum,” Gladio grumbled out, not even knowing how that would be possible for them to be here in the streets of such city. Even if they had been brought back, someone wouldn’t have just dumped them right then and there.

Prompto frowned and looked over to Noct and the others, “Where are we then?”

A distant clocktower, somewhere up the nearby streetway, chimed out the hour. Its sound traveled down the cobblestone streets, bouncing along the buildings. It further added to the peaceful calm of this place.

“We found you!” a voice yelled out from behind them, startling them enough to quickly turn and see who had found them. “And you’re in Twilight Town.”

There was a young girl and two boys, probably the same age as Iris, standing there. The girl, at least, was softly smiling at them after telling them that and waving her hand before dropping it back down to her side. The blond teen looked like he wasn’t enjoying meeting them, while his other friend appeared as happy as the girl but also slightly curious. Locals, Noct assumed, and friendly ones at that.

But where in Eos was Twilight Town?


	2. At the twilight, with friends

A vastness, as a neighbor, came,—  
A wisdom without face or name,  
A peace, as hemispheres at home,—  
And so the night became.

-Emily Dickinson, _The Cricket Sang_

**~ / ~ / ~ / ~**

“Glad to see you all awake now!” the girl continued to tell them, almost not realizing how lost they all looked and felt right now. Noct didn’t know if he should be worried about that or just go with the flow of the conversation now.

“Uh…” the prince began to say, sounding more unprincely than he probably should in meeting strangers, “I’m glad?”

That earned him a snort from the blond teen, one that made Noct frown -and remember his own teen years of such attitudes. “Come on, Olette. We’re going to be late in meeting with Rox’ and the others. They’re just some lost-”

“Hayner, don’t be rude!” Olette chastised, wagging her finger at Hayner before shaking her head, “Well, I suppose that is one way to start introductions too. I’m Olette. What are your names?”

“Noct,” Noct answered back, though starting to wonder if that was wise in the first place. They still had no clue where they were at, even with the name of the place being “Twilight Town.” If any Imperials were around and found out he was here, that could put a lot of people in danger. These three teens didn’t look they had ever dealt with the harshness that Niflheim could deliver.

He also caught a side glance from Ignis, knowing that his advisor was probably thinking similar thoughts as well.

“Ignis.”

“Gladio."

Noct also wondered if they should try to be more forthcoming and talk to these three. Both Ignis and Gladio had done a _swell_ job in not sounding too friendly. Then again, he really wasn’t in the chatting mood either. He wanted to know where they were at still and how to get...well, somewhere else that they knew of.

Plus, there were those creatures that had attacked them! Surely, they had to warn this town or hope to get in contact with the outpost that was near to where they had the fight in order to warn them. Losing more people to whatever that darkness was sat ill in Noctis’ stomach. He already had such a heavy burden placed upon his shoulders by the Astrals, that this continued to weigh them down further.

Prompto looked a little more sociable than the rest of their group, smiling brightly even to strangers and telling them, “Prompto’s the name! Thanks for...well, trying to get us up, I suppose?”

The other boy nodded his head, “Pence, and yes, we were. But, well-” He gave his friends looks, both who shrugged their shoulders. “Olette had said she would go get others to help, since we didn’t know what kind of condition you all were in.”

“Hayner and Pence were supposed to watch over you all then while I was gone,” Olette continued the explanation, giving them both stern looks that were sheepishly avoided.

“Hey! We were!” Hayner argued, then crossed his arms over his chest and huffed out, “But then Pence decided he _needed_ to check something out and **left** me!”

“What happened to you staying here and watching them then, hmm?” Pence asked then, furthering the runaround of questioning that was making Noct more confused in listening to than enlightening.

“Well, thanks anyway,” Noct interrupted the back-and-forth between the trio, stopping them from continuing the blaming, for now at least, “but we also really need to find a way back to the main roads and get on our way. We had been heading towards Lestallum-”

His voice trailed off when he saw the same dawning looks and then frowns on their faces. That sent a heavy weight pummeled into his stomach. Something definitely wasn’t right at the moment. Anxiety began to crawl up the back of his throat, making a sick feeling join it as he waited for that other shoe to drop. The fight against those dark, shadow creatures wasn’t just the only bad thing to happen. There was something else he would learn about to add to that pain and confusion.

Instead of explaining really _anything_ on why they made those looks -that had promptly vanished when the prince and his retinue noticed them-, Pence soon suggested to his friends, “I think that settles the fact that they aren’t “from around here.” We should definitely tell the others and see if they can help out.”

That made the hairs on the back of Noct's neck stand up. The implications and the fact that these three knew _something_ made him feel both the fierce desire to know what they did and to get out of there. His flight-or-fight instincts still buzzed within him after that battle with those shadows. Not knowing what those creatures were or where they were right now made him anxious to know more. Anything to quell down this storm inside of him he was trying to battle against and bottle up.

It was Ignis who asked the trio, "You know something about why we are here, don't you?" The way he asked told Noct that his advisor would be cutting to the chase. He wanted answers, as did them all.

"Well, yes. In a way." Pence didn't sound quite sure of himself, which received him a furrowed look from Ignis and a similar one from Gladio. Noctis felt a little bad for both of them giving Pence such a look. "Look, look, we don't know everything about the Darkness-"

 _Darkness…_ , Noct thought, feeling a wave of anxiety hit him hard enough that he started to feel sick. He could feel saliva pooling in his mouth from it. It was enough that he almost was more afraid as to _why_ he was so strongly affected by the thought of it, rather than _what_ that word meant.

He tried to center himself, find that balance inside. To feel something familiar inside of him. Then again, the Astrals' covenants didn't provide much as to a familiar feeling…

Wait.

The sick feeling came back even stronger than before, and Noctis nearly threw up. He held his composure but caught Olette giving him a worrying look. If she noticed, then Ignis and the guys surely would soon enough. But he didn't want to answer their or anyone's questions about why he felt this way.

Because then he would have to admit he couldn't feel the Astrals anymore.

 _What happened to me?_ , Noct thought to himself, _Did I...did the Darkness-_

Olette took over explaining, only making a brief dent into the internal storm of Noct's mind, "We don't have all the answers that you guys might need about the Darkness. But we know others who would. Please trust us and let us bring you to meet them.”

Pence added happily, "Roxas and his friends will definitely help you all out."

Noct really didn't know how to feel about that. Not necessarily about meeting _more_ strangers, but what he had been previously and mentally running his mind through the wringer. Nothing was making any sense anymore. It all just felt as though he could wake up from this dream and be back in the _Regalia_. There things would be normal and not something he couldn’t escape from.

His mind did tug at his thoughts about a dream. Something about stars and booming voices, of needing help and finding it with his heart.

The previous anxiety he felt -and which hadn't left- distracted him away from such thoughts of dreams. Noct knew he needed to focus now. His friends needed him focused and sure of what to do. 

Because he had to help them get back to the people that needed him! All those people were counting on him to stop the war and daemons.

"What is this "Darkness" that you're speaking of?" Ignis asked, though Noct wanted to know too. It had come up before in talking with them, so it had to be something relevant.

"Well, it's kind of what it is," Pence haphazardly explained, earning a slow rising eyebrow from Ignis in response, "I don't really know what else to describe it. I mean, the Heartless usually spread it, and it is the opposite of Light. Does that help explain it?"

It was Gladio's turn to ask, "What are Heartless?"

"Well, the most common example are small, shadowy creatures. Look a bit like ants with big round eyes." Pence, while speaking, gestured with his hands. Both confirmed the sinking feeling Noct had -and well as probably his friends- that these _Heartless_ were what had attacked them. "But they come in so many different forms too. Those have these heart emblems that have an "X" through it. But we also haven't seen around for a while."

Once it was clear that all that had been said was the full extent of the knowledge the trio of teens had, Ignis turned towards Noct. The prince knew his advisor was either waiting for him to make a decision or help him make one. Either way, Noct still didn't know which really to choose. That indecision made the bespectacled-man nod once and turned back towards Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"If your friends know more than what you've told us, then meeting them certainly will be quite helpful to us and what has happened,” Ignis told them, though there was a tone in his voice that Noct recognized. He knew it from when the advisor would have to barter with anyone that demanded something in return. Help for help, or mostly gil. He knew that they didn’t have much of that at the moment. 

The town around tried to lull away some of those worries with its natural peacefulness, but Noct’s own worries were already far too strong to let himself be carried away.

No _Regalia_ , no gil. It certainly wasn’t the best situation right now for them. They would have to lean on the help given by these three strangers and their friends and any help given in the future as they continued on now. The journey wouldn’t be an easy path to take now. 

But thankfully, it seemed as the trio were just willing to take them there, if the friendly smiles from Olette and Pence were any indication. Hayner still looked mildly uncomfortable and guarded. The same could be said for them as well in this situation.

Prompto, almost as though to relieve some of the tension now, walked towards the group with a grin on his face, “Let’s not just waste any more time now! You said you were meeting for treats? Oh man, I could definitely go for one now too!” He even patted his stomach for emphasis.

Noct could tell that something was bothering the blond. The way he had been holding himself tense and scratching at the wristband he wore told him enough. But he couldn’t ask. Talking so privately with the guys wouldn’t be done in front of strangers, no matter how friendly.

“Sounds like a plan,” Pence agreed with Prompto, nodding his head and glancing over to his friends, “We can lead you to them. Not that Twilight Town is really that big of a place, just that it isn’t too short on winding roads, hills, and alleyways. You can certainly get lost if you aren’t from around here.”

“But you can get acquainted with it as we walk,” Olette reassured them with a grin, before it slipped off when she shook her head when Hayner decided to take the lead in showing the way through the town.

As they all began to follow him, with him being a few steps ahead, Olette gave them another smile, softer and more apologetic this time, “Hayner isn’t use to dealing with strangers, so I hope you all don’t take it the wrong way.”

Noct shook his head, noticing the guys similarly doing the same, “It’s fine. I mean, I would probably be in his shoes too.”

He didn’t mention that it probably wouldn’t ever be like that. His home city was not only a destroyed ruin right now, but that he was the prince of said place. Explaining that bit of knowledge remained kept from the trio, until he could sort still through this mess that they were in. Noct still didn’t even quite understand how they even arrived here or where it was.

But, as he took one step in front of the other, he figured that this was definitely a start of another part of this journey with the guys at his side.

**~ / ~ / ~ / ~**

The idyllic quality of Twilight Town never ceased as they traversed it. The hilly streets showed off the warm-colored buildings all similarly made and all giving off a warm glow that felt homey. There was a sense of peace that had sunken into the stones, nestled there like a warm, happy cat. Residents of such buildings and even some shops would call out to the trio, who waved and greeted them back with a calm, familiar greeting. No one appeared to be worried about anything or mentioning anything of war or plans of keeping enough light on to keep the daemons at bay.

Noct almost found it completely unfair that such a town appeared to exist in Eos.

He noticed Ignis approaching him, stepping closer and in step with him, and braced for what the other would ask. Whatever it was, the prince didn’t think he would be able to answer truthfully. There was just _so much_ and _so little_ that he was feeling right now. Nothing quite made sense to him.

“How are you feeling, Noct?”

“I’m fine, Specs,” was the quick answer given, automatic and ready. It certainly didn’t reassure the other that he was, with the frown that was given in response. “We can’t stop moving. We have to figure out what happened and get back there to help.”

Ignis nodded his head once, but the frown never left his lips. “I agree that much must be done, but you are certainly not _fine_.”

Noct made a face as though he was still a child, hoping that he didn’t look too much like a sullen child as they walked through Twilight Town. It was just hard to make sure his friends didn’t see the internal turmoil he was dealing with at the moment. They needed him right now.

But he could also see how Ignis wanted to comfort him now. There were simply too many unknown people around to do that, but the prince did begin to crave it now that he noticed. He wanted to pull them all close and reassure himself that, at least, they were alright. Even with Gladio walking as more his Shield now and Prompto’s eyes darting around more than usual, he wanted to be there for them just as they would for him.

Noct remained silent on Ignis’ comment about his state of being, seemingly ending the conversation. One last look given to the other showed him that Ignis wasn’t going to say anything more. There were thoughts going through his eyes, even Noct could see that, but he didn’t speak a word about them. Simply, he turned his head forward and kept striding with that perfected grace of the prince’s advisor.

It would have to be, for now.

The glances over from Gladio and Prompto as well didn’t help further in helping Noct’s mood. He avoided them by looking around, not really seeing the rest of Twilight Town as they passed through it. Eventually he heard them talking between each other, something about how they should pick something up for Iris while they were here. It was a conversation that could have easily been had back when they were driving through the many outposts and towns. For a moment, Noct felt as though he could think on something else. But it wasn’t long before his thoughts were both occupied about so many other things and yet nothing as well.

No connection to the Astrals, no one and nowhere familiar around, dark creatures that had attacked him.

One moment without those thoughts plaguing him would be an Astral-sent blessing. Something to feel in line to how pastoral the town continued to be in the almost, ever-present dusk light that blanketed the city. Anything to help with this heavy feeling through his body, adding to his normal aches and tension.

More and more shops soon began to appear lining the road as they walked along, with the soft clacking of wheels on a rail adding to the ambience of the town. The group passed under a large arch into what appeared to be a large space like a town square. It was much smaller than the ones in the Crown City, but busy for the size of it as Noct would have expected. People milled about the shops here as well, especially the oddly shaped one that a tram car drove around. Near to that was a restaurant that appeared to be quite popular with the locals too. The thought of food was an appealing one right now, whenever his stomach didn’t feel as though it would throw up from his current bout of anxiety.

It apparently was where they were heading to as well.

Noct felt Gladio and the guys move in a bit closer together as they made their way through his main square. He could guess it was because of the influx of people, though threats didn’t seem to be anywhere. Not even with the tall, unfamiliar buildings. He chalked that feeling of not needing to be on alert to how Twilight Town continued to feel just...peaceful.

The trio of teens waved over to the group, and Noct noticed just how many of friends that Olette, Pence, and Hayner had here as they walked over to a table that was far fuller than any other outside of the bistro. That did make him feel slightly more nervous with just how many people were now looking over at them. No one gave them judging looks, though it still made him nervous now.

Once they were close enough, the redhead of the group spoke up to the trio, “I thought you were doing a quick errand. Who’re they?” 

The lax attitude the man gave off clashed with how his sharp green eyes eyed them with a curiosity and apprehension. The gaze weighed them and stared them down with an ease that Noct found that made him even more tense than just social anxieties that he had been feeling. The redhead wasn’t the least friendly of the group, since that went to the man next to him with scars across his face, but it was clear that both were the ones that weren’t so accepting of strangers around the rest.

Pence commenced with the response to the question, “Well, they sort-of are in need of some help, and we figured it would be best if they came with us to meet you guys.” His gaze moved over the blond teen at the table, who met the look back and nodded his head for Pence to continue. “Best guess is that Heartless attacked their world, and now they’re here. We couldn’t not help them out if that’s the case.”

Noctis watched the reactions of those seated at the table. Shared looks of confusion passed among the group, which made him feel the stirring of worried, nervous energy. He really was banking on them being able to help them out. If they couldn’t, then he really didn’t know what their next step would be.

Just as his thoughts began to spiral towards that hopelessness, the blonde girl spoke up with a soft voice to clarify with Pence, “They all appeared here in Twilight Town? But Traverse Town is usually where people go when that happens.”

The confusion on her face did little to stop Noct from looking at her and seeing Luna. They weren’t complete matches, since she had her hair resting over one of her shoulders. But the likeness stirred up these thoughts. It was another acute hurt to his heart that the Oracle was _somewhere_ out there, and he was here with not a clue as to where he was at.

 _I’m sorry I’m not doing more, Luna…_ , he thought to himself as he willed away those thoughts of similarities and the ache they were leaving behind to focus on the conversation now.

Because things were started to really not make much sense the longer he thought over them. The “Darkness” and “Heartless” hadn’t made much sense, but he figured they easily could have been local names for the new types of daemons that were sprouting up. But the talk of another town he hadn’t heard of, Traverse Town, and Noct was finding himself feeling curious and a little unnerved by how much he didn’t know what they were talking about.

Before he could ask for clarification, the redhead joked, "I mean, the number of us here who can wield keyblades are pretty high. That might have something to do with it."

Keyblades?

Noct hadn't heard of a weapon called that before. Apparently, it had some kind of importance, if having more than one around was a big deal like the other said it was. Especially since the rest of the table looked seriously thinking about such a suggestion was it was said.

Maybe there was some hope for help to be found with these strangers now.

The blond guy, who rested between friendly and cautious, shook his head and countered the redhead back, "We don't know if others from their world didn't go there or not. It isn't strictly limited to such a place. It wouldn't really be the first for some of us to not simply be where we should when it happens."

"As to why they are here now," the man with scars across his face spoke up next, "that seems peculiar. This world rests between the Light and Darkness. Something could have brought them here for a reason or had them pulled here."

"Any clue as to what, Isa?" Olette then asked before Noct could.

He wanted to know a little bit more as well. Noctis was taking in all the information in stride, even though it was becoming increasingly clear that there were chunks of information he simply didn't know or understand.

Especially with the mention of the word _world_.

"Given that we've been at peace for some time, this simply could have been the nearest world detected as a safe haven for them to come. Or something specifically chose this world for them to arrive in." Isa shrugged his shoulders lightly after explaining, still wearing the same neutral look on his face. "I don't discredit Lea's reasoning either, since there are a fair number present with keyblades."

The hypothetical made some seated nod their head or made them think. But it certainly left Noct confused on the matter, frowning and glancing for a moment to think.

He guessed that, due to the Crystal's magic and how it links him to the guys with the Armiger, that could be a reason why his retinue had been pulled along to this place. His link the Astrals could also explain the reason for the need of safety. Even with the missing covenants, he still was connected before appearing here in Twilight Town. Such theories helped ease his mind, somewhat, but no concrete answers left him still unsure in believing.

Because there could also be something else that brought them here instead.

"Well," Olette began to say with a clap of her hands, dispelling some of the confusion she had, "we definitely should look into this, right?" 

The question earned her varied responses from the others, ranging from nods and smiles to a little blander and not-quite agreeing looks. Apparently, not everyone was in agreement to help so quickly. Noct could understand the hesitation, but it didn't bode well for them if help was so reluctant to be given.

Olette ignored the more negative responses to happily introduce them all, "Let's get acquainted first too! Noct, Prompto, Ignis, Gladio, meet Naminé, Xion, Isa, Lea, and Roxas!"

"It is nice to meet you all," Naminé told them with a soft smile that Noct couldn't doubt to be true.

Prompto cheerily answered back with a grin on his face, "Likewise!"

"I did notice a word you used, among the many that I've never heard of," Ignis now spoke, pushing his glasses up, "but the one I'm most curious about to help deal with our problem is why you keep referring to here as "world." There is something else you have neglected to tell us, haven't you?"

It was the way he said it that Noct knew that his advisor wasn't trying to be antagonistic right now. Ignis wanted an answer to a question he was thinking of. But what he spoke about almost didn't seem like something anyone would really ask about. It was strange about what they spoke about, but Noct didn't think they were keeping a lot from them.

The avoiding looks from the group made him start to feel otherwise.

It was because of those looks that he almost didn't want to know what they hadn't said. If it made them react like that, just what could it be? 

The anxiety clawed its way back up his throat. An ill feeling swooped in his stomach as seconds ticked by, unanswered from the group.

"Yeah, can't expect us to believe that we're, like, aliens from another world or something," Prompto joked half-heartedly, the forced smile slipping a bit as the joke went unchallenged, "No really, what's the truth?"

There was a bit of desperation in his voice that Noct felt a little bit in kind too. He wanted to know too. He wanted to know and was afraid to know just as well. Both feelings left him feeling nauseous and unmoored in his mind in the storm of thoughts and fears. From the strange people to everyone that wasn't here. It all made him feel as though he was one slip away from plunging into a vast ocean of swallowing fears.

Lea made a face, looking uncomfortable for a moment, before leaning forward to stress out, “Well…”

Instead of letting him continue, it was Naminé who spoke up instead, “What I tell you is true. I do not wish to lie to you, even though it would surely hurt you less than the truth. But you come from a world among so many out there. Each star in the sky at night is a world, similar and very different from your own. 

“The worlds are usually kept from knowing about others, so that they are kept safe and an order is kept among them. But Darkness, it doesn’t follow such order. It invades, with usually the Heartless, and worlds...can disappear.

“Strong hearts, full of Light, can resist falling to the Heartless and Darkness and end up in different worlds. To be safe there. I think you four are such people, with hearts that are connected and full of Light.” 

Her voice was far kinder and softer, as though to ease the blow of understanding such information. She did look regretful for having to tell them that and hopeful as well. Noct felt a small nugget of comfort before the reality of her words hit him like a brick once they settled into his mind.

“But- is there a way-” the prince began to say, trying to voice his thoughts but almost afraid of the answers he would receive, “Is there a way to save our world? If what you said was true, and it is...gone. We have friends there; we’re on mission to...help a lot of people.”

He didn’t know if he should divulge what they had been doing or his title, but a part of him wanted to. As though it would spur them on in helping them. Because this felt so much out of his control than he ever thought possible. The war had felt that way, but at least he had people who would help him retake his city and throne. This wasn’t like that. There was no Cor to help him along.

Noctis noticed that the guys were not taking such news well at all.

Ignis held himself stiff and appeared calm. But the prince knew better. He could see the way that Ignis’ hands clenched tight at his side, how the muscles in his jaw tightened, and how his eyes narrowed as if he could slice the words as though they were enemies or food. The advisor was taking the information and forming...something out of it. But it didn’t look easy, which Noct felt a little bad that the other was trying so hard to do that for him and them.

Gladio looked taken aback, a shock growing on his face, before he had to take a small step away. As he turned away, Noctis could see how his face looked white as a sheet. The prince could guess what was going through his Shield’s mind. All the people that could be lost to the Darkness or on some _other_ world. Iris, Jared, Talcott, Cid, Cindy...everyone that they had met and cared about. Noct noticed the small tremor running through Gladio’s shoulders and wished he knew what to say to help.

Prompto looked shocked as well, worried and confused, but he reigned it back in once he saw Gladio step away. The sharpshooter easily stepped away as well towards the Shield. HIs head reached up to lightly pat one of Gladio’s arms as he spoke in hushed tones that not even Noct could hear. He did see Gladio nod at some question, Prompto frowning, before both were stepping back closer. Neither really looked better after the small chat, but they appeared wanting to know more.

Noct knew he had to reign his wayward emotions, put up the front of a strong prince for his friends. Because they would need him, as their friend and their prince. His father had once taught him that a strong leader should look strong, even if he didn’t feel as though he was, so that his people could believe they were strong as well. He just hoped that he could be strong enough for them.

“We’ll help you,” Xion reassured him resolutely, giving him and the others a smile to help them, “We...some of us have been in rough spots and needed help. We certainly wouldn’t want you to feel as though you didn’t have someone to turn to. Right?”

She glanced to the rest of her friends, who had some looks of not necessarily wanting to get involved. But no one outright refused to help when Xion said that they would.

“We did _just_ stop Xehanort from using Kingdom Hearts to take over the worlds!” Lea muttered with an annoyed air, that earned him a sharp look from Xion that made him look a little ashamed for saying such.

Finally, he agreed, “I guess Xi’s right about helping you four out, and it being the right thing to do. Though I still think Sora would be a better choice to ask to help than us, since no one really has done a “hero journey” like he has.”

Noct kind of wished that this “Sora” person was here instead, if Lea said he was a better choice. Maybe it was the slight bitterness that came to the protest that made him feel a quick bout of anger towards the redhead. (He had lost his world and friends! He had to save them! He didn’t have a choice like Lea had in whether or not in doing that! It was his destiny!)

“Thank you,” Ignis spoke up for them, which the prince found he was a bit grateful for and nodded in agreement with. 

Xion returned the thanks with a bright smile on her face, along with Naminé smiling as well too.

“We’ll try to help,” Roxas agreed, though a little less enthusiastic as Xion had been. It earned him a pout from her after he said it, which he quickly raised his hands in defense against. “I mean, we are just trying to live a normal life here. Sora and his friends are the ones that are still training. Getting in contact with them would be a better idea to figure things out.”

“So, you can’t help us?” Noct asked, not really trying to provoke Roxas, but his voice did have an edge that was building up. A lot of stress, plus his anxiety and fears, created a volatile mixture inside of him that he didn’t have an outlet for yet. Adding the slow-growing sadness and loss, and he felt close to snapping now.

“What can we do then?”

Roxas huffed out, shaking his head in annoyance, “Listen, it’s not that we don’t. Just things aren’t easy for us either, just because we know some stuff. Most of us only know it, because we were dragged into the mess that happened. We’re more similar to you all than not. We just don’t know why it would be happening now, with your world, or really how to fix it.

“There has always been Darkness, lingering in people’s hearts across all the words. Pain and people simply allowing the darkness inside will do that. Some people prey on that and use it as power. That could be a reason as to what happened to your world.”

Noct thought over what Roxas said, wondering if maybe the Niflheim army had something to do with that. He could figure that, since they had destroyed the Crown City, there would be a lot of “Darkness” in their hearts, as the blond suggested. But, like he had said, fixing that or even reforming from it wasn’t something the prince could easily think of a way to do. His mind still tried to wrap itself around the concepts of Darkness and Light that flowed through the conversations.

“It couldn’t be someone you would know of then, could it?” Ignis questioned now. The advisor had given Noct a look that made him feel a little better about things. It was a reassuring look that what the prince was doing, taking the initiative to find out things, was something to feel prideful about.

“No,” Xion answered back with a shake of her head, “the person who we could even think of to be behind it has been dealt with. The schemes and hurt he has caused is over with now.”

Noct noticed a shadow in Xion’s face, to the point where she had to look away from them. It didn’t take him but a second to realize that the hurt that man she spoke of caused had affected her greatly. Her past haunted her, which he could relate to with all that has happened with him -and apparently continued to happen with what they were dealing with now.

He also saw Naminé reach one of her hands over to gently place it over one of Xion’s. The care in which she did it drew the other girl out of her melancholy and into a soft smile given to the other.

Isa too looked uncomfortable with such lines of questioning. He held himself better and didn’t need comfort like Xion had, but it was clear that many lives had been affected. Noct wondered if that would happen to him and his retinue through this, if they would change. He didn’t know if that should frighten him so much or not.

“The Darkness and Heartless could still be spread by someone who, if they found out they had the potential and power, had such intentions,” Xion finished explaining. “Anyone you know that would?”

Noct couldn’t really think of someone specific. He looked towards his advisor, who he knew wielded knowledge and secrets like his daggers. Ignis had been trained to do in the Citadel, growing up to know best to help him out when he became king. But the other simply returned his look and lightly shook his head. There didn’t appear to be a complete negative answer, just that it might not be the one Noct wanted to hear or not one to be spoken about right now.

“Not that I can think of,” Noctis responded with, giving the group a shrug of his shoulders. They looked a little put-out that he didn’t know. Apparently, they were hoping for more to go on to help, which Noct felt bad that he couldn’t give.

“Well, there is the witch Maleficent-” Lea began to suggest, getting a look from Roxas that looked like he didn’t even think the other should be mentioning her.

“I doubt it's her-” Roxas countered Lea’s suggestion, before being cut off by Naminé’s soft voice. 

“Look.”

Everyone present looked towards where she pointed to. Just around the corner of the Bistro and the building next to it, people were running away from something with a panicked fear. There were yells, though too distant to really tell what they were saying. Something about monsters that Noct started to feel a sense of deja vu and sickening understanding of what kind of “monsters” those people were talking about.

The once peacefulness of the Tram Commons ended with a jarring shift that made the prince feel once more on edge and a spike of anxiety lancing through his chest.

However, in the blink of the eye, the group that they had come to receive help from was up from the table they had been seated at. Noct was a bit surprised by that, though he knew he shouldn’t have. It was obvious that they had experience in dealing with the Heartless and still trained fighters. Maybe it was in the way that their attitudes shifted, from the way that Lea now held himself up at full height and how Roxas had started to hurry away with flashes of light forming two, giant, key-shaped blades in his hands as he did.

“Something is in the Underground Conduit, if that’s where those people are running from,” Lea stated, eyes narrowing as he watched the panicked people, “Naminé and Isa, you should help calm the people down and get them to safety until we’re back. Come on, Xion.”

There was no laid-back tone anymore. There was a precise sharpness that Noct found a bit relieving. Because he had dealt with others like that, from Ignis to Cor, and he knew how to work with someone who could figure out a battleplan quickly. Even if it seemed a bit radically different from Lea’s previous attitude, it made him feel as though Twilight Town had capable defenders to help out.

Both Lea and Xion followed after Roxas, leaving the trio that had found them and Isa and Naminé to do as Lea directed. Noctis watched as Naminé began to comfort people that looked scared out of their wits, while Isa took on a more sentinel role as he watched vigilantly for possible creatures to appear here as well. Both actions suggested that they didn’t provide weapons to help people but the comfort of support. The teens also quickly took to helping people and making sure no one got hurt as they cleared the area. All of it was done with a practiced ease of those that knew what they were doing. These people knew just what needed to be done to keep innocent bystanders safe.

Not like what happened apparently when he failed to keep the Heartless from taking over their world, the prince bitterly thought to himself.

Noctis didn’t even know if they could even summon their weapons here!

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit [my tumblr](https://anaya-of-wolves.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk more!


End file.
